


XJ-9 Must DIE!!!

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Vega is queen of Cluster Prime now. What she doesn't know... is the massive debt her mother accumulated to a certain galactic superpower is now on her head because now SHE is queen. After the first wave Jenny will be face to face with the toughest enemy she's ever faced...





	1. The Destruction of Cluster Prime

In the depths of space is Cluster Prime. Queen Vega was contemplating what to do that day when a dark shadow loomed over Cluster Prime. The darkness began to cause power surges all over the planet. Vega looked to the sky and saw glowing red eyes. In a panic she sent a distress signal as soon as a bright light began to shine from the darkness.

On Earth, Jenny was in the middle of class when the distress signal reached her. She immediately blasted off as fast as she could go. In the depths of space she arrived at where Cluster Prime SHOULD have been, but all she found was a debris field. She flew frantically into it looking, hoping, praying that Vega was somewhere. 

Her prayers were answered when she found her floating, alive but very badly damaged. She quickly grabbed her and flew back to Earth. The Auto-Repair Unit that Dr. Wakeman invented came in handy, even if the replacement parts heavily clashed with Vega’s color scheme. It then began to recharge her.

“Vega… come on, say something.” Jenny pleaded as she opened her eyes.

“Jenny…? You brought me to Earth…? Jenny, you made a horrible mistake!” Vega shouted.

“Calm down, what happened to Cluster Prime?” Jenny told her.

“Destroyed… by… someone my mother owed a very hefty sum to. He’s known as Lord S, and anyone who owes him anything had better pay him back or else. My mother… a long time ago after a war, Cluster Prime was ravaged… she somehow had the money and resources to repair it all. The moment I saw a dark shadow looming over Cluster Prime it came back to me… and I put two and two together.” Vega told her.

“He destroyed your planet over a loan?!” Jenny exclaimed.

“Apparently my mother was extremely delinquent on her payments… she must have forgotten to make them while she was trying to capture you. I’ve only heard about his temper when it comes to missing payments, but to think he’d destroy the planet… and the loan was taken out in the queen’s name… so because I’m now queen, that makes her debt mine. He will keep coming after me until he gets that money back.” Vega explained.

“An intergalactic loan shark huh? Can’t be anything more than what I’m used to.” Jenny sighed.

“Don’t provoke him, Jenny! Not even you stand a chance against him! He’ll do to Earth what he did to Cluster Prime!” Vega begged.

In the dark of space, in a dark throne room a single being sat in total darkness with many monitors showing places on Earth. The one viewing them seemed positively bored. They then all at once turned off.

“Send an envoy to convey our terms…” he spoke in a deep gruff voice.

A machine pod was then launched from the black sent at warp speed to Earth. It crash-landed in the park making a crater of the place. The doors opened and what appeared to be a man in a metal suit exited. Jenny landed not long after looking quite displeased.

“Nice landing, bub… tell me, what’s with every single intergalactic invader destroying some landmark?” Jenny growled.

“I have one purpose. Where is Queen Vega?” the man asked.

“Why do you need to see her?” Jenny replied.

“To inform her that her debt still remains… and if she doesn’t pay up… this dirt ball will be destroyed as well.” the man told her.

“Not on my watch!” Jenny cried before blowing him and his pod away.

Unbeknownst to Jenny, she’d been scanned and the data was already in Lord S’s computer archive. The monitors now showed detailed information of her build, specifications, and settings. The computer then labeled her a “Class S Threat” making their viewer scoff.

“Rangda!” he called making a door open and a very humanoid female alien wearing an armored business suit entered.

“Yes, Lord S?” she asked as she knelt.

“Can you take these Class S specifications… and make them into Class SSS?” he asked her directing her attention to the monitors.

“My lord, there isn’t a thing I can’t take beyond its normal limits.” she grinned.

“Then you’ll find the data in your terminal by the time you return there to begin blueprints.” he told her.

“I shall not fail you, my lord.” she grinned maliciously as she began to leave.

“Oh… and feel free to send rejected prototypes to Earth… it’ll be our way of seeing if this XJ-9 is truly worthy of being called Class S.” Lord S told her.

“I’m most gracious.” she giggled.

Numerous days went by without much out of the ordinary for Jenny. That was until odd machines began to pop up causing all sorts of disasters around the world. It was as if the old Cluster was back, but with more clever schemes than normal. 

“If this is the best Lord S has to send at us then we don’t have anything to worry about.” Jenny laughed cockily.

“This can’t be right… something must be coming… he’s plotting something…” Vega told her.

Aboard Lord S’s flagship… something was indeed happening. A messenger was sprinting down halls and up elevators. They barged into Lord S’s viewing room nearly resulting in a laser eviscerating them.

“Ten seconds.” Lord S growled.

“Rangda says that the SSS Robot is finished and ready for inspection, my lord!” the messenger exclaimed shaking enough to make bolts come loose.

“That is the only reason you are spared vaporization for your lack of manners today.” Lord S growled standing from his chair to head for Rangda’s lab.

“Welcome, My Lord. Please look over my work.” Rangda grinned sadistically with a respectful bow to him.

The robot laying on the table seemed to be a pure white male robot with red accentation giving off the illusion of hair and clothing in the form of pants and a short-sleeved shirt. Cables were plugged into the nape of his neck pulsing energy inside his core.

“He appears to be just a carbon copy with a different color scheme. Hardly special...” Lord S scoffed.

“If he fools you, My Lord, then he’ll DEFINITELY fool XJ-9… this is just his non-lethal form…” Rangda cackled as her grin became even wider.

“I see… how soon can he put XJ-9 in her place?” Lord S asked.

“Tomorrow… he’s still charging and it’ll be morning before he’s at full charge. You know how Hyper Ion Power Cells are.” Rangda replied.

“You went the distance…” Lord S smirked.

“I can’t have him suddenly running low on power during a fight can I? No, as his mother I need to be absolutely sure he’s always in top condition for dealing with problems.” Rangda smiled.


	2. XJ-9 vs XK-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny Death Count: 1  
> 

It was a sunny day one Saturday at the theme park. Jenny had agreed to take Tuck there with Brad and were having a blast.

“That horror house was way scarier than last time. Whoever they got to replace the last guy in charge of it knows their stuff.” Brad laughed heartily.

“You okay, Tuck?” Jenny asked the trembling boy.

“Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah, just fine, not about to leave my skin, just fine. I wasn’t scared at all. W-W-W-Why do you ask?” Tuck nervously chuckled.

“Come on, Tuck, there’s no shame in admitting something got you good. Like the knight in the armory, I couldn’t see it coming if I had Jenny’s eyes scanning for it.” Brad attempted to console him.

“Considering how high your voice went I think it really got you good.” Jenny giggled.

“Nothing seems to scare you in haunted houses does it…?” Tuck sighed.

“It’s too predictable. I mean, the graveyard scene was straight out of Heavy Chainsaw VII and once you’ve seen it once it loses the fear factor of seeing it for the first time.” Jenny smiled.

“I remember you shaking the entire time during that one. It’s not often a horror flick makes you scared.” Brad nodded.

“So you guys get scared easy too… I guess… I was a little scared. Just a little.” Tuck told them smiling sheepishly.

“Fear is easily overcome if you have the courage to laugh in its face. Catching it off guard is a good way to cut an opening to either flee or fight back.” a male voice spoke behind Tuck making him leap skyward landing in Brad’s arms.

“Who are you?” Jenny asked.

“My name is XK-10, the tenth model in the XK series.” the voice introduced itself as the robot Rangda made stepped out of the shadows.

“Whoa, Jenny, he looks like you… but like, he’s a dude.” Brad commented.

“Not just that, he’s red. T-That means he’s a bad guy!” Tuck exclaimed.

“Tuck, we don’t judge robots by their paint job.” Jenny scolded him.

“Humans, stand aside, you are not involved in this.” XK-10 ordered.

“See? Red equals bad.” Tuck told Jenny slightly irritating her.

“We’ll talk about this later. Anyway, if we’re going to do this I’d rather not damage the park. Sky Patrol almost had a cow at the repair bill for the last time I fought here.” Jenny requested.

“I do not wish to harm humans that are not involved either, so I’ve no complaints about it. Do you have anywhere in mind?” XK-10 asked.

“There’s an uninhabited wasteland that they gave up on repairing and inhabiting due to the excessive number of alien attacks that level the city each year. It’s the perfect battleground.” Jenny answered. 

“I’ll let you lead the way.” XK-10 told her.

The robots flew off and arrived in half an hour. Jenny wasted no time and unleashed her laser cannon on him kicking up a huge dust cloud. Jenny was grinning, but that quickly faded as the dust cleared. XK-10 had totally transformed… his body now looked like a singular suit of armor bearing a black base and red trim. The visor on his helmet was a glowing orange and his fingers were sharp like claws. 

“Disappointing... I’m only at 15% of my maximum combat efficiency.” XK-10 scoffed.

“This could be bad…” Jenny thought to herself and began backing her data up to her home console.

The two began to fight and the difference was nightmarish. He had everything Jenny had, and seemingly upgraded to the next level easily cutting through hers. Anything she hit him with didn’t even scuff his paint. He was obviously making her unload everything she had expending energy, but what choice did she have in this situation? She had to hope something worked. His claws easily tore through her body making it worse.

“This is the best you can do?” XK-10 asked throwing Jenny through several buildings stopping after making a Jenny-shaped dent in a lamp post. 

“Definitely not good…” Jenny groaned as one of her ponytails fell to the ground and her left arm started coming apart.

“You can’t fight like that, so I guess you’re done. I almost feel bad… oh well. Orders are orders.” XK-10 sighed aiming a laser cannon arm at her.

Jenny poured all energy to her feet thrusters to attempt getting away. Luck was against her as it began raining hard rusting her. The rain did nothing to XK-10 allowing him to easily fire a shot at Jenny resulting in a large explosion and pieces of Jenny flying all over the ground below. After confirming his target destroyed he reverted to normal and took off into the atmosphere.

“Jenny! Jenny! Say something!” Brad called searching the debris field with Sheldon and Tuck. 

“Guys! Guys…” Sheldon called sinking to his knees as the brothers rushed over.

What remained of Jenny’s outer shell could hardly be called remains. Half of her face was missing exposing her brain, over 75% of her torso was gone showing her mechanisms, and many of the wires were severed. Her eye opened very slowly giving them a slight glimmer of hope.

“G-G-Guys… in... room… t-terminal… new bod… backup data…”Jenny spoke in a highly distorted voice before seeing to power down with her eye still open. 

“Jenny…” Tuck sniffled.

“We can’t give up on her. She said something about her room and backup data. Jenny might be dead now… but that doesn’t mean we can’t bring her back. Maybe Doctor Wakeman will know how to back her up, so let’s go see her.” Sheldon suggested.

The trio hurried over and had to break the news to Vega and the doctor. There was a moment of crushed hope until Sheldon mentioned the backup data. For an old woman Doctor Wakeman moved fast up those stairs opening a hidden wall revealing a construction terminal.

“What’s this for?” Brad asked.

“It’s a system I installed for rebuilding her on the off chance there were ever something that could destroy XJ-9. She’s unaware of it, but her system automatically backs up to this terminal every hour on the hour. The clever girl figured out how to manually back up after I told her about it too. Just put in the password and…” Doctor Wakeman smiled typing into the console.

The machine lit up and at a rapid pace began reconstructing XJ-9. The boys and Vega couldn’t tear their eyes away. When Jenny was complete a “Death Count” appeared on the screen that incremented from zero to one. The moment of truth, Jenny started up…

“I think it’s fair to assume that fight didn’t end well.” Jenny sighed.

“I’ve got the whole thing recorded.” Sheldon stated presenting a camcorder.

“You were there ahead of time?” Brad asked.

“Where do you think I get most of the parts for my independent projects? The place is a gold mine for scrap. Easy on the wallet too, especially around the holidays.” Sheldon answered.

“Let me see just what did this to XJ-9.” Doctor Wakeman insisted.

They hooked up the camcorder to a projector and watched the fight cinema style, to Jenny’s embarrassment because her mother even made popcorn. They carefully observed the fight, the doctor pointing out numerous openings Jenny left. The inevitable finale of the fight then came up…

“It looks like they used your blueprints to make a stronger robot… but I don’t know how they’d have gotten them…” Doctor Wakeman thought aloud.

“Jenny, what’s it like to die and come back?” Tuck asked.

“I don’t know… it went completely black, and then I was here.” Jenny answered.

“It’s actually scary knowing there’s someone out there that can go toe to toe with you and come out without a scratch.” Brad told her.

“XK-10 he said his name was… is it to mock you in every possible way?” Sheldon pondered.

“Wait, those robots I destroyed a while ago… now that I think about it they did have different series names… and I actually think XK was among them!” Jenny recalled.

“So you’ve destroyed every XK model up to XK-10, but that means you took out XK-9 with no trouble…” Brad pointed out.

“That means the madman behind them figured out how to surpass XJ-9’s current design.” Doctor Wakeman nodded.

Meanwhile aboard Lord S’s flagship, Rangda was making adjustments and tweaks when Lord S entered looking very pleased. Rangda could tell that he exceeded expectations.

“I think XJ-9 understands that fighting with you is pointless now. We’ve pinpointed Vega’s location at the Wakeman home. Do me a favor and go fetch her when your maintenance is finished, will you?” Lord S ordered.

“Not a problem.” XK-10 smiled.

The following day on Earth XK-10’s shadow loomed on the door and knocked politely. Doctor Wakeman answered and jumped gasping in shock at his resemblance to Jenny. 

“Hello Doctor Wakeman. Is Vega here at the moment?” XK-10 asked her.

“Y-You get out of here… don’t think I don’t know what you did to my daughter…” the doctor stammered trying to hold her ground.

“My mother’s boss just needs to talk with her for a while.” XK-10 told her.

“I know how you loan sharks work! You say it’s just a talk and then you see the obituary in the newspaper!” the doctor accused.

“Lord S isn’t unreasonable… assuming you survive the first collection anyway. Vega accomplished this so he’s willing to talk.” XK-10 informed her.

“You swear it…?” Vega asked approaching nervously.

“You have my word. No harm will come to you.” XK-10 answered.

“I’ll go. I don’t want Jenny to get hurt because of me again…” Vega told him.

He led her to a space pod when a laser hit him in the back. His face fell to a frown as his combat visor came out. XK-10 then pushed Vega in making it take off before turning around to see where Jenny was standing.

“I see one death wasn’t enough for you.” XK-10 growled.

“XJ-9, stand down!” her mother ordered.

“It’s my job to fight crime… especially tyrants who think they can trample intergalactic laws.” Jenny told her.

“Fine… I’ll show you the difference between us… at 30% combat efficiency.” XK-10 told her as he fully entered combat form.

The two started clashing, but XK-10 almost immediately took the lead. He juggled her, drove her into the ground, and sent her flying numerous times. It was only two minutes in but Jenny was already in a battered and malfunctioning state barely able to stand as XK-10 approached pulling a street light from the ground and proceeded to run her through with it pinning her to a building.

“This is the end.” XK-10 told her readying to use his claws to slash her head off.

“NO!!!” Brad shouted leaping in the way at the last second taking the hit for Jenny making crimson fly through the air.

“B-Brad…?” Jenny spoke in a glitchy voice.

“That wasn’t very smart of you… now you’re bleeding everywhere. I can respect your bravery, albeit reckless, in wanting to protect your friend though.” XK-10 told him and knelt down.

“D-Don’t touch him… d-d-do whatever to me… d-don’t touch m-m-m-my friends...” Jenny begged him.

“Relax, I’m stopping the bleeding.” XK-10 told her as his hand began glowing red hot.

“Is it going to hurt…?” Brad asked cradling the stub where his right arm once was.

“A lot. Try not to move until it’s fully cauterized.” XK-10 answered putting his hand on it making a loud hiss and Brad cry out in agony.

“It’s gonna suck not having this arm…” Brad groaned.

“I’m sure you can get a robotic prosthetic. You’ll be 15% robot and understand some of your friend’s mechanical woes.” XK-10 told him while removing the street lamp from Jenny’s body.

“How can you be so friendly after busting Jenny up all over town? Isn’t she your enemy?” Brad asked as XK-10 reverted to normal.

“I consider her more of a nuisance than my enemy.” XK-10 answered before flying off.

Brad used his good arm to help Jenny stand and walked her home. Doctor Wakeman was overjoyed to see she was still alive, albeit not in one piece. She began repairs immediately as Brad dozed off on the couch after Tuck brought him clean clothes to wear. Vega returned late in the evening.

“H-How’d it go…?” Jenny asked nervously.

“Well… I have good news and bad news…” Vega answered.

“Bad news first, please.” Brad told her.

“My total debt is 15,000,000,000,001 credits… after the destruction of my homeworld removing 100,100,100,099 credits.” Vega told them.

“T-That’s astronomical!” Doctor Wakeman exclaimed.

“The good news… is that in earth money that’s condensed to $150,001. Apparently the conversion rate is insane. So we’ve agreed that I can work on earth and pay back in large sums via Earth’s currency.” Vega revealed to them.

“That’s great news, even if it’ll still take a long time to pay off.” Jenny smiled.

“There’s a catch though…” Vega told her looking meak.

“What’s the catch?” Jenny asked.

- _ Tremorton High, The Next Day…- _

“Class, welcome Xenos King the Tenth to our school.” the teacher spoke.

“If that’s too long then XK-10 is fine.” XK-10 told them.

“Oh god no…” Jenny spoke.

“Jenny, do you mind showing him around?” the teacher asked.

“OH GOD NO!!!” Jenny cried.


End file.
